


[Podfic] Play One on TV

by seleneaurora



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Mid-Canon, Missions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Play One on TV" by Masu_TroutAuthor's original summary:When a late-night escapade turns into something a lot more dangerous, Adam gets help from an unexpected quarter.
Relationships: Eliza Cassan & Adam Jensen
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Play One on TV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play One on TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941773) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 17:06
  * **File Size:** 23.4MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/play-one-on-tv-podfic/play%20one%20on%20tv_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ELmxmU6tfXyWbfX9rAEF3p_MoKLn5reK)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Masu_Trout for permission to podfic!


End file.
